Problem: Simplify the following expression: $4\sqrt{48}$.
Solution: First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 4\sqrt{48}$ $= 4\sqrt{16 \cdot 3}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 4\sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{3}$ $= 4 \cdot 4 \cdot \sqrt{3}$ $= 16\sqrt{3}$